Sailor Moon (character)
Sailor Moon is one of the main characters of the manga and anime series Sailor Moon. She is the leader of the Sailor Senshi, or Sailor Scouts in localized versions. Background Usagi Tsukino was a regular high school girl with bad grades but good popularity. However her entire life changed once she met Luna the Cat. Usagi was found by the magical talking cat Luna, who told her she was the incarnate of the goddess Sailor Moon. And she gave her a magical brooch which she could use to transform into the hero, Sailor Moon. Usagi was now tasked with protecting Japan from evil forces and monsters from Queen Beryl, alongside her allies, the Sailor Senshi. Powers and Abilities Sailor Moon *Various unnamed projectiles she can shoot from her hair pins. *'Sailor Moon Kick:' Self explanatory. Sailor Moon kicks her opponent to injure them. *'Supersonic Waves: '''A somewhat involuntary attack that emitted out of Sailor Moon's odango covers when she panicked and cried. It was painful to enemies. *'Moon Twilight Flash:' Sailor Moon uses her tiara to reflect moonlight at the enemy. This attack destroyed Nephrite's shadow. *'Moon Healing Escalation:' Sailor Moon uses the Silver Crystal via the Moon Stick to heal people, including victims of mind-based attacks (such as Zoisite's victims). *'Moon Princess Halation:' Sailor Moon uses the Cutie Moon Rod to send a blast of magical energy at an enemy. *'Moon Spiral Heart Attack:' Sailor Moon uses the Spiral Heart Moon Rod sends a powerful blast of magic at her opponent. *'Moon Frisbee:' Sailor Moon throws her tiara like a boomerang before disintegrating a target when it hits. Super Sailor Moon *'Rainbow Moon Heart Ache:' Essentially a more powerful version of Moon Spiral Heart Attack. Super Sailor Moon uses it to destroy Cyprine and Ptilol (one person in two forms). *'Moon Gorgeous Meditation:' Super Sailor Moon shatters an enemy with magic from the Kaleidomoon Scope. Eternal Sailor Moon *'Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss:' Eternal Sailor Moon uses the Eternal Tiara to unleash a very powerful attack, it's also used to heal an opponent. It was used to defeat Queen Nehelenia and several of Galaxia's subordinates. *'Double Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss:' Eternal Sailor Moon performs the previous with Sailor Chibi Moon. *'Silver Moon Crystal Power Therapy Kiss: Eternal Sailor Moon uses the Moon Power Tiara to defeat all of the Sailor Soldiers corrupted by Galaxia in a single shot, also used to heal an opponent. *'''Silver Moon Crystal Eternal Power: Eternal Sailor Moon's final and most powerful attack in the manga. Sailor Moon combines all of the Galaxy's Sailor Crystals into the Cosmos Crystal and unleashes the Lambda Energy. Equipment *'The Silver Crystal': A crystalline object of great and immeasurable power; focusing on the vital life energy and heart of the user, it can perform spectacular feats, such as reviving an entire world and all of its inhabitants from ruin. But the strain of using such power often causes the user to lose their life, as the power actually derives from the life force of the user. Only a member of the Moon Kingdom dynasty can actually use it. *'Moon Stick': Sailor Moon's primary mode of attack, with this she shoots a beam of light that purifies evil things and heals normal people. It can be used as an offensive attack or can set up a barrier. *'Holy Moon Chalice': Enables her to upgrade Sailor Moon to become Super Sailor Moon, though later on in the series she doesn't need it and can become Super Sailor Moon at will. *'Tiara': Can be used in a boomerang-like fashion and and disintegrate or cut through anything. *'Cosmos Crystal': Allows Sailor Moon to use some of the Lambada Power in any of her forms. Alternate Forms SuperSailor Moon.png|Super Sailor Moon EternalSailorMoon.png|Eternal Sailor Moon SailorCosmos.png|Sailor Cosmos Super Sailor Moon Using the Holy Power of the Moon Grail, and later the power she was given by Helios, Sailor Moon can transform into an Enhanced form of Sailor Senshi. The first time she transformed into Super Sailor Moon, she emanated at least 10,000 more energy then the Moon Spiral Heart Attack and scared Pharaoh 90. Eternal Sailor Moon Transforms into this form using the Holy Moon Cálice and wielding the Eternal Tiare, Sailor Moon's hair grows even longer, sprouts angelic wings, dress grows ribbon-like extensions, and skirt turns layered and mulitcolored. This is Sailor Moon's most powerful form without using the Lambada Power. Sailor Cosmos By using the Lambada Power, Sailor Moon becomes Sailor Cosmos, "The Ultimate Sailor Moon". In this form, Sailor Cosmos can use the power of rebirth, reality warping abiltities, manipulation of abstract concepts, the powers of any Sailor Senshi, control of space-time, and a healing factor that can allow her survive the destruction of her body, mind, soul, and even abstract concept. Essentially has every power in existence. Feats Strength *Shrunk an omnipresent force to "infinitesimally small" sizes. Speed *Flew to the center of a galaxy in seconds. Durability *Easily stood at the epicenter of Zoicite's Aura which Tuxedo Kamen could not even get near. *Not even Sailor Chaos can kill her. *Survived within Pharaoh 90. Skill *Defeated Queen Beryl. *Absorbed the force known as Lambda Power. *Defeated Chaos with Lambda Power. *Consistently saves Japan from evil. *Gathered the other Sailor Senshi to form their own team of cosmic superheroes. Weaknesses *In her early adventures, she was an extreme coward. *Usagi doesn't like to fight and can be a crybaby. *Has lost many of her best weapons before. *Generally used to fighting alongside the Sailor Senshi. *Despite being as powerful as she is, she still has the mind of a 16-year-old girl. *Can be kind of dumb. *Mini-Skirts. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Anime/Manga Characters Category:Heroes Category:Lawful Good Category:Magic Users Category:Magical Girls Category:Reality Warpers Category:Immortal Category:Time Manipulators Category:Completed Profiles Category:Sailor Moon Category:Kodansha Category:Characters with Alternate Forms Category:Healers Category:Characters of Royal Lineage Category:Princesses Category:Light Manipulators Category:Eponymous Characters Category:Queens Category:Japanese Characters Category:Pure Good Category:Tomboys Category:Sisters Category:Girly Girls